Triplets?
by pinkfloweree
Summary: Lara and Sakura are triplets with Sakuno. However, Lara is a racer, and Sakura is a well known model. Can all three of them find their true paths?
1. Prologue Racing

Triplets

Chapter 1: Prologue - Racing

Everyone's eyes were on the track that hadfive cars going around. There was a red(Asia), blue(USA), yellow(Austraia), brown(Mexico), white(Europe). The cars were going in this order: blue in front, red behind the blue, white behind the red, yellow behind the white, and brown in the very back. The scoreboard showed that they only had two laps left. Now one lap left.

"And USA wins! With Asia in second, and Europe in third!" said the commmentator. Everyone was surprised, this was the first time that USA won in the National Junior Amateur Racing Tournment.

Reporters and cameramen with their heavy-looking cameras raced to the blue car. When the door once opened to allow the entrance for the driver to get out of the car, the cameras started filming, and questions were fired at the driver who got out.

Immediatly, the driver raised both hands, and questions stopped, wanting to capture every word he said on record.

He said,"One at a time,please."

The reporters grinned, they had repeatly heard this since they were always wanting to speak with the winner first.

A reporter from ABC asked, "How do you feel to be the first boy to ever win the National Junior Amateur Racing Tournment?"

He grinned. However, the boy who had been driving for Asia did not. Instead, he went straight to that reporter and said,"What boy?You must be mistaken, that is no boy, it is a girl!"

The other 3 drivers gasped and stared, they all believed that racing was a boy's sport, but after they watched that Disney racing movie called 'Motorcross'**(Me: i think)**, they all believed that even if they raced against a girl, they would win anyways, so there was no special reason to train even more. Anyways, the girls they knew, were more into things like makeup and their hair, and etc. . . **(Me: so not true!)**

The American driver took off his helmet to reveal. . . .

A girl with amber eyes and knee-length mud-brown hair.

"Who are you, if you aren't Jeffery Landersmen?"asked the ABC reporter.

"I am Lara Mizuki(first name, last name), I am half Japanese half Chinese, but I was born in America, so it's still an American win."she said.

The boy that was driving for Asia was shocked, he had an idea that the American was not a boy, but he had only been guessing.

Lara turned to the 3 drivers, Europe, Mexico, and Australia. She said,"I had hoped that people here took racing seriously.There are many places where you can improve, and ifI can race here again next year with youguys, you better hope that you improved in those places, because then, I won't hold back."

She turned and walked off the track where she met her Japanese foster brother, Hajime Mizuki (first name, last name), the manager for the regulars in St. Ruldolph.

"Are you sure you should have revealed your identity, like that, Lara-chan?" asked Mizuki who was always for Lara's safety ever since she started racing, which was when she was 8.

"I don't know,but oh well,the truth would have come out sooner or later, I guess it's better that they know earlier so they can get prepared, since they'll never know what hit them."smirked Lara who was always looking for a challenge.

"Come on, Lara. Our flight to Japan leaves in about one and a half hours, if we don't get going, we'll be late, and if we're late, then kaasan and tousan might get mad at us."he said trying to get her to hurry up.

"Okay, okay..." she replied. They left the tracks to go to the airport and boarded the airplane to go to Kantou where Mizuki's house was.

* * *

**short chapter, but that's only the prologue, hopefully i'll be able to !**

**please REVIEW! i could use the help**


	2. Prologue: Singing and Modeling

Triplets?

Chapter 2: Prologue: Singing and Modeling

"Now, turn this way Sakura. No, not that way, this way. Okay, good, you got it." Ms. Kobe was talking to Sakura who was turning on the runway in preparation for the new collection of Coach. She would be dressed in a white strapless dress that had the Coach symbols on it and a pair of white gloves would adourn her arms while she held the new handbags.

"Come on Sakura! You have to have your makeup on! The show's starting in 20 minutes!"said Ms. Kobe and motioned for Sakura to go in the makeup room.

"Okay Sakura! I'm so glad you got it this far!" said her makeup artist who was also her best friend.

"Thanks Kelly! But shouldn't you be doing my makeup right now? 'Cause I only have like twenty minutes left, and that doesn't even include me getting dressed and rehearsing my song right before I start to walk the runway!"said Sakura with her nervousness showing.

"Sorry!" said Kelly with self-addressed guilt.

"It's okay, just hurry, ok?"Sakura said while bending down to smile at Kelly since Kelly's head was lowering.

"Okay!"Kelly replied with a huge smile that made Sakura smile back at her.

Kelly quickly applied the makeup needed, which wasn't much since Sakura already had most of the correct tones of color on her face.

Sakura then went to the dressing room and put on her black Coach dress which she would sing in, and changed her gloves. She was always seen with gloves on, even Kelly had never seen her arms. When her class was supposed to be learning to swim properly, she got a note saying that she could not take off her gloves, and was seen wearing water-proof gloves.

After she had her hair into her famous pigtails, she went pacing back and forth to rehearse her song she would sing.

About five minutes later, a large round of applause told her that the show had started. She went to find Ms. Kobe since she would tell her what to do next.

"Do you have everything memorized?" asked Ms. Kobe.

"Of course!" said Sakura who was shocked at being asked that, but she guessed that it didn't hurt to be true.

"We now welcome Asakura, the queen of pop! She will be performing a song, and will come back later afterward to model the handbags. " said the host. As he went off the stage, he passed the microphone to Sakura who would have the entire stage to herself.

"Hello! The song I will be singing is called Ai no Uta." greeted Sakura. When she came onto the stage, the audience immediately begun clapping and whistling since they had heard of her before and had seen her face in many posters all around the city. The media began to take pictures of her since pictures of her were very rare since her famly made it clear that she could not be in any pictures except for the pictures taken when she was on the runway and when she was singing, but none otherwise. The lights dimmed and there was a spotlight trained on her.

She began to sing :

**_Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o... _**

Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki  
Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto

Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru  
Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide  
Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite

Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o...

Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni  
Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi

Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru  
Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai  
Ai no naka e

Namanurui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani o nokoshite  
Ima kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o...

Soshite  
Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru  
Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide  
Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite

Kono yo ni umarete  
Anata no me ni  
Nani o utsushite  
Ima nama nerui kaze ni  
Utare boku wa  
Nani o nokoshite

Kono chi ni chikara o  
No ni hana o  
Kokoro ni ai o...

After she finished, the crowd screamed and whistled and clapped and the lights came back on. The host went back to the podium and was given the microphone from Sakura.

She quickly changed into her white Coach dress and gloves. And the show continued.

At the very end, the designer of Coach went up to the runway and she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. They then went to the back together and heard the host saying to the crowd that the show was now over and that they could leave.The audience groaned since they wanted to hear Sakura sing once more, and they knew she could make a failing show seem like a winning one.

Backstage, the designer was thanking Sakura and all the other models for modeling so well during the show. Then he thanked her personally for singing the song when he found out that the original entertainer couldn't make it.

"Thank you so much! You made this seem possible when before it seemed so impossible. Thank you!"and then he left to talk to his peope who were telling him with great excitement that people were already starting to order so soon.

Ms. Kobe led her to her car and put her in the back seat carefully since Sakura was already sleeping and she would have to create hertwo musicvideostomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Sakura! You need to wake up! You're expected at the studio in half an hour!" said Ms. Kobe as she tried to shake her charge awake.

"Huh!"said Sakura with great horror. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:30 am. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

AT THE STUDIO

The moment she stepped into the studio, she went into the bathroom to wash her face to get herself more awake. That always helped.

"Sakura! Come on! We don't have all day for you!"said Ms. Kobe from outside.

"Okay, I'm coming!"Sakura replied and she stepped out.

She got settled in one of those blue egg chairs and started eating a piece of toast with some jam on it.

Once she got her mouth free of the toast, she said,"Okay, we don't have much time since I'm expected in Japan at about 4:30, I want to do the music videos for...Every Heart andFukai Mori, okay?"

No one shook their head.

She got onto the platform and creased her forehead in thought. Ms. Kobe immediately went up and smoothed out Sakura's wrinkles that were starting to form.

"Okay, first we will do Every Heart, then Dearest."stated Sakura

The tech people began the music for Every Heart and she slowly moved to the beat, putting her head-microphone on, she began to sing : **(A/N : for every heart, i can't have the lyrics the way it should be on the website, so there is space between every line, ok?)**

**_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara ( If there were many tears falling down,) _**

**_every heart (Every heart)_**

**_sunao ni nareru darou (would become gentle.) _**

**_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara (If everybody expresses what they think,) _**

**_every heart (Every heart) _**

**_kokoro mita sareru no darou (can be satisfied.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita (I was frightened by the neverending night,) _**

**_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta (So I prayed to the distant stars.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_meguru meguru toki no naka de (In endlessly repeating time,) _**

**_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru (We were searching for love,) _**

**_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara (Because we wanted to become stronger.)_**

**_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru (We look up to the faraway sky.) _**

**_88888888_**

**_donna egao ni deaetara (The two of us, smiling, meet here,)_**

**_every heart (Every heart)_**

**_yume wo fumidasereruyo (has a habit of receiving its dreams.) _**

**_hitowa (Sadness)_**

**_kanashimi no mukou ni (has no effect on us,) _**

**_every heart (Every heart) _**

**_shiawase ukabete nemuru (gains happiness when it flies.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga (Someday our souls will unite,)_**

**_yasuraka ni nareru youni (We will give peaceful approval.) _**

**_88888888_**

**_meguru meguru toki no naka de (In endlessly repeating time,) _**

**_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru (We know why we are living.) _**

**_toki ni warai shugoshi naite (We go through the nighttime laughing,)_**

**_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku (Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.) _**

**_88888888_**

**_osanai kioku no kata sumi ni (Memories of everything has settled,) _**

**_atatakai basho ga aru soushi (This is a warm place to be.) _**

**_hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga (The stars separate us from the future,)_**

**_itsumo kagayaite ita(We are always so brilliant,) _**

**_so shine (So shine.) _**

**_88888888_**

**_meguru meguru toki no naka de (In endlessly repeating love,)_**

**_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru (We were searching for love,)_**

**_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara (Because we wanted to become stronger.) _**

**_kyou mo takaisora miageteiru (We look up to the faraway sky.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_meguru meguru toki no naka de (In endlessly repeating time,)_**

**_boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru (We know why we are living.)_**

**_toki ni warai shugoshi naite (We go through the nighttime laughing,) _**

**_kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku (Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.) _**

At the end, she had to look away and wipe her tears away. She always enjoyed singing the song, but she always felt sad at the end, she never knew why.

She stepped off the stage and prepared for the next song, Dearest.She quickly got the lyrics and rehearsed them in her mind. She stepped back onto the stage. The music started and when it reached the point, she bagan to sing :

**_hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete (It would be nice if we could put away and throw out)_**

**_shimaetara ii no ni ne (everything except what really mattered, but) _**

**_genjitsu wa tada zankoku de (reality is just cruel.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_sonna toki itsu datte (In such times,) _**

**_me o tojireba (I see you laughing) _**

**_waratteru kimi ga iru (whenever I close my eyes.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made (Until the day I reach eternal sleep,) _**

**_dou ka sono egao ga (that smiling face will) _**

**_taema naku aru you ni (have to stay with me without fail.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_hito wa minna kanashii kara (People are all sad, so) _**

**_wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo (they go and forget, but--)_**

**_88888888_**

**_aisubeki mono no tame (For that which I love,) _**

**_ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto (For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_deatta ano koro wa (Back then, when we met,) _**

**_subete ga bukiyou de (it was all awkward.) _**

**_toomawari shita yo ne (We went the long way, didn't we?) _**

**_kizutsuke atta yo ne (We got hurt, didn't we?)_**

**_88888888_**

**_itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made (Until the day I reach eternal sleep,) _**

**_dou ka sono egao ga (that smiling face will) _**

**_taema naku aru you ni (have to stay with me without fail.)_**

**_88888888_**

**_deatta ano koro wa (Back then, when we met.) _**

**_subete ga bukiyou de (it was all awkward.)_**

**_shita yo netoomawari (We went the long way, didn't we?) _**

**_tadoritsuitan da ne (We got hurt, didn't we?)_**

The song ended when Sakura looked at the camera with eyes that were beginning to tear.

Someone began to clap.

Everyone turned to look at the person clapping. They all sighed in relief when they saw it was only Sakura's foster brother. No one of the public were supposed to find out that the famous Asakura was only 12 years old and that she was a child prodigy.

"aniki, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to wait for me at the airport!" said Sakura with shock.

"I did. It's just that it's already 5:00, and you missed your flight."said Atobe, Sakura's foster brother.

"Whoops?"said Sakura trying to make her aniki feel happy rather than mad.

"It's okay, but we have to get going _NOW_. Otherwise you can't meet that person I want you to meet."

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses." She said goodbye to Ms. Kobe and all the other people on her techno team.

They were able to land in Japan by 6:00 pm.

_That's close, otherwise Ryuzaki would kill me since we're supposed to meet at 8:00 am._ thought Atobe.

* * *

Credits

**First song - Ai no uta : **

-english name : Song of Love

-sung by: Every Little Thing

**Second song - Every Heart : **

-sung by : BoA

**Third song -Dearest :**

- sung by: Hamasaki Ayumi

* * *

Pairings

for the pairings, i think i will do:

Lara(OC) X Eiji

&

Sakura(OC) X Fuji

&

Sakuno X Ryoma

i won't be doing any pairings like regualar x regular, this story will remain non yaoi

if you have


End file.
